A Bad Day To Wake Up
by The Angry American
Summary: In one lazy day, Red Forman awakens the day to something he thought he would never have to see again. Short Red drabble. Warning: It gets very random, so some people in this story may be a little OOC.


**"A Bad Day To Wake Up"  
**

**Rated T for language.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with That 70's Show.**

* * *

The alarm clock sounded. 7:15 was the time.

So far, a old married couple were resting after a hard night of booze and partying. It was the couple of Red and Kitty Forman. Kitty was always the happy-go-lucky housewife, whose friend was always the bottle whenever she would feel bored, lonely, and mis-loved. And Red was always the hardass husband. The loudmouth that would make Eric Forman the brunt of Red's insults. He loved doing a good job at barking orders.

However, Red was annoyed by the alarm clock's annoying sounding. It was about time he shut it off.

"Agh, shut the hell up!" Red snarled as he took the clock and threw it at the wall, breaking it in pieces.

Like a zombie, Red rose out of bed, but not without turning to his wife, Kitty.

"Kitty, wake up. We gotta get to Denny's for that happy hour breakfast special." Red Forman said, shaking Kitty out of her sleep.

Kitty was out like a light. Those Mojitos she downed really put her to sleep, just like being knocked out by the heavyweight champion. She managed to swat Red off of her and enjoy the rest of her sleep.

"I guess I'll let her sleep it out for another hour." Red whispered to himself as he seperated from Kitty.

Red then put on his favorite brown slippers and walked out the door.

But before he can walk out of his bedroom...

...there was screaming going on. More like a shriek.

It was all because Red didn't notice a naked Fez running around in pain with a blood-sucking leech on his ass. But Fez wasn't alone. Red's son Eric was chasing after him with a bucket in his hands.

"Agh! Get it off of me! Get it off of me! It's sucking my poor beautiful ass fat!" Fez shouted in panic.

"Stand still for once!" shouted Eric, "If you only breathe in and out, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

But that wasn't the end. Oh no.

Michael Kelso popped out of the hallway with Donna's bra in hand, while an angry and enraged Donna covered his chest and chased him.

"Whoo-hoo! I got Donna's bra! Boobies for everyone!" Kelso shouted like a hooligan.

"Kelso! Give me my bra back or else I'm sticking your penis in a blender!" Donna angrily shouted.

After Kelso and Donna's departure, Red's nightmare was just getting worse.

This time, it was Hyde in his boxer shorts being chased by a pregnant Jackie. Jackie's stomach looked more like the biggest beer keg Red had ever seen.

"C'Mon, Steven! Put another bun in my oven! NOW!" Jackie shouted in a huff, chasing after her pothead of a boyfriend.

"I rather have buns from hamburgers! I'm stuffing all of them in my mouth so you can't have any!" Steven shouted back.

"I want your little Hyde babies! Come back here now!" Jackie shouted yet again.

After they left, Red was forming a scowl on his face from that little escapade he saw right now.

Feeling already frustrated, Red groaned and shut the door behind him, only for the cranky hardass to get back in bed. Maybe another hour of sleep would do him much good.

While Red's bald head was fully rested in the pillow, Kitty spoke to him in her sleep.

"Red, you up for bacon and eggs at Denny's?" Kitty grumbled to her husband.

"No, Kitty. I've lost my appetite for one day..." Red grumbled back, "I had this stupid dream that the damn foreigner was naked with a leech in his ass while my dumbass of a son had to chase him with a bucket. Then that Kelso ran around like a complete dumbass, yelling out 'Boobies!' like an idiot while a topless Donna chased him around. And what's worse of all, I had to see a pregnant Jackie telling Hyde to put some bun inside her oven, while that dopehead dreamt of putting hamburger buns in his mouth! I think they were all on dope!"

After that little explainable tirade, Red shut his eyes and went to sleep. While he went back to resting some more, Kitty shook off those uncomfortable images around her head.

"Huh, what an explanable story. I really gotta lay off the hooch next time. " Kitty said to herself, while she turned and went back to sleep.

Talk about a nightmare coming to life. Red was already living in it.

* * *

**So far, this is my second T7S fic. What do all of you think about this little drabble of mine? **

**Until then, later! (:D)**


End file.
